Untitled for the Moment
by rabbit87
Summary: Tohru's sister was dragged to visit the Sohma household. What she finds out is that this visit will turn out to be highly unordinary.
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own in this story is the plot on Tohru's "sister"...I really don't know what gave me the idea of giving Tohru a sister though...but I don't own anything else.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival

"Come home with me, please," Tohru said. "I want to introduce you to the people I'm staying with."

"Fine. But I won't stay long." I answered hesitantly.

We walked towards the house in an awkward silence until Tohru made an attempt at bridging the gap between us.

"So…uh…why do you wear that cape all the time?" It's a little warm so why don't you take it off?" She was trying to make conversation. I smiled at her feeble attempt.

"First of all, it's not a cape. It's a cloak. And second, I like to wear it." I said not bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice. "It makes me feel comfortable and safe."

"Safe?…from what?"

"I…" I realized then that it made me feel safer around people. It scared them away so I wouldn't get hurt. I didn't want to say that so I avoided the question. "I don't know really. Just forget I said that."

"Oh…okay, well…we're here."

"What? Already…?" I looked from the hill we were standing on. We had been in the forest for some time and now could see a clearing from the hill. There in the patch of sunlight was a beautiful two-story house. "That's it!" I said _completely_ amazed.

"Yep! Isn't it great?"

"Great! No way!" Tohru's face fell at this. "It's absolutely…" she was ready to flinch. "Amazing!" She was shocked at what I just said. "You are really lucky to be living in a place that LOOKS like this. This is awesome!" She smiled happily.

"Thanks. Come on. You need to meet Yuki and the others. They're the ones who are talking care of me." She grabbed my hand and we ran to "Yuki's" house. When we reached the front door, someone I _knew_ I'd seen before (even before I started school) but couldn't remember from where, was standing in the doorway.

"HEY! What took you Tohru? I'm starving over here!" He was incredibly handsome. Orange hair and red –brown eyes went wonderfully with his tanned skin.

"Oh…I'm sorry Kyo. I'll get right on it!" Tohru replied and moved closer to the door.

"Wait…who's this? Is she a new friend or something?" He glanced at me coolly. "Haven't I seen you at school?" He asked me. This "Kyo" was very curious to know who I was. I was really surprised with this, but I couldn't tell him the complete truth.

"Oh…my name is Mika. I'm taking a year off from school. I'm actually Tohru's older sister."

With a shocked look, Kyo took a step back. "You're her sis…sister!"

"Ummm…yeah. She wanted me to meet you. So ummmm…hi." I was getting quite uncomfortable and took a step back but Kyo followed.

"Are you sure you're not from school? I could have sworn I've seen you before." He leaned in.

"Well, unless I have a clone that I don't know about, I don't think you've seen me." I lied and moved back again.

"Hmmmm…" Something in his eyes just then made me think he knew something he wasn't supposed too.

"Well…umm…let's go inside. I'll start dinner right away." Tohru said, feeling the tension. Kyo and I nodded and we went inside and were greeted again by someone equally familiar just as beautiful as Kyo.

"Oh…I didn't know we had a guest. My name is Yuki Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yuki smiled politely and I nodded

"The pleasures all mine. I'm Mika Honda. Tohru's older sister."

"Oh…well…welcome. Ummm…Tohru, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" He was obviously shocked by my announcement but covered it well.

"Oh…of course. Let's go to the kitchen so I can start dinner as well." Yuki and Tohru headed for what was apparently the kitchen.

"Ummm…Do you want to sit down?" Kyo seemed nervous. A side I had never seen him show before.

"Sure."

"The living room is this way." He gestured toward a doorway and headed through. The living room was very welcoming. A comfortable looking couch, a coffee table and a TV set was all that was occupying the room.

I sat down on the couch and Kyo sat down facing me on the floor. Neither of us spoke. A few minutes later, Kyo excused himself and got up. Thoughts were racing through my head. Questions about what I was doing here and why I was doing it. About what Kyo knew about me. About what Yuki was talking to Tohru. Suddenly, I felt my side of the couch rise. I looked over to see another boy sitting there looking at me with a calm gaze.

I had seen him before talking to Yuki at school. His hair was white as snow as well as black as night. I knew he was only a year younger than Tohru but he looked and acted like a third year student, mature and quite hott.

"M'name's Hatsuharu Sohma. Who are you?"

"Mika," I replied then asked, "Do you live here too?"

He shook his head. "No. I live up at the Sohma Estate. I'm here to see Tohru." I nodded in understanding.

"Oh…what about what?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Nothing too important. And Kisa came to see her as well." A little girl I hadn't noticed yet was looking up at me from behind the couch. I'd never seen her before but she was adorable. Golden-orange hair fell across her soft little face. She gave me a shy smile.

"Hello. Are you Kisa?" She nodded.

"Yes. Are you Sissy's friend?"

"Sissy?" I looked from Kisa to Hatsuharu.

"That's what she calls Tohru." He explained.

"Oh…well, no. Actually I'm her older sister." The little girl's face lit up.

"I didn't know Sissy had an older sister." She was so cute! She walked around the couch and sat close to me and leaned her head on my shoulder looking up at me. "Do you love Sissy? I do 'cause Sissy's really nice. Do you love her?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I do. I left school so I could try to support her but I didn't think I would be gone so long and I ended up leaving her alone. I do feel bad about leaving though…" I felt more eyes on me. Someone other than Kisa's and Hatsuharu's. Someone who didn't want to be seen. Someone secret. I looked up and saw Tohru standing at the door. Her eyes were watering.

"What's wrong?" I asked jumping up. "Are you okay?" I stepped around the couch to her.

Tohru said nothing. She just threw her arms around me and cried. I comforted her but wasn't sure why she was crying.

"I didn't understand why you left," she sobbed. "But now I know that you just wanted to help me." She buried her head in my shoulder. I patted her back as soothingly as I knew how.

"Shhh…I'm sorry for leaving you. But I'm here now." There it was again! A pair of eyes, a secretive pair of eyes, watching me. Whose eyes didn't want me there? Whose eyes had a plan against me?

Yuki walked in at the same time Kyo did. Kyo however was accompanied by yet one more person.

"Well, this _is_ interesting." His voice was steady and confident. "Who might _this_ beautiful, young lady be?"

"Shigure, this is my older sister. Mika, this is the owner of this house, Shigure Sohma."

"Welcome to my humble home." Shigure bowed, then took my hand and was about to kiss it when Kyo slammed him into the ground.

"SHIGURE! DON'T YOU _DARE_ EVEN START!" he yelled.

"Help someone…" Shigure was hiding behind me and lightly touching my back. "…Kyo's scaring me…" he whimpered.

"Stop your whining Shigure." Hatsuharu grabbed him from behind me. "And don't scare your guest."

"Oh…Haru! And Kisa. I didn't see you there! Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes! Please stay for dinner. I made enough for everyone to eat." Tohru said.

"Of course we'll stay Sissy!" Kisa piped up.

Dinner was surprisingly uneventful. It was good but nothing much happened. Shigure did try to sit next to me but Kyo stopped him. I ended up sitting between Kyo and Hatsuharu. Toru was across from me between Yuki and Kisa while Shigure sat on the end next to Yuki and Hatsuharu. Everybody but Kyo and I were talking nonstop. Of course both of us did comment on one or two things but other than that we stayed quiet.

After dinner, Hatsuharu and Kisa said goodnight and goodbye and left. Then something totally unexpected happened. Tohru asked me to stay with her and the Sohma's …forever.

"WHAT?"

"Please Mika. Please stay with me. Don't leave me." She turned to the head of the house. "Shigure would it be okay if she stayed? Would Akito min…?" Someone's hand cut off the rest of her sentence. Tohru wriggled free and turned to see yet another man…

_

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Please tell me what you think for this is my first story that I have ever written. _


	2. A Hazy Past

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own in this story is the plotand Tohru's "sister"...I really don't know what gave me the idea of giving Tohru a sister though...but I don't own anything else.

* * *

_Recap on Chapter 1:  
After dinner, Hatsuharu and Kisa said goodnight and goodbye and left. Then something totally unexpected happened. Tohru asked me to stay with her…forever._

"_WHAT?"_

"_Please Mika. Please stay with me. Don't leave me." She turned to the head of the house. "Shigure would it be okay if she stayed? Would Akito min…?" Someone's hand cut off the rest of her sentence. Tohru wriggled free and turned to see yet another man…

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: A Hazy Past**

"Ha…Hatori? What are you doing here?" Tohru was pleasantly surprised.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to ask Shigure if a friend could stay here. He might get the wrong idea." Hatori said slowly.

"HATORI! What brings you here now? At this hour?" Shigure questioned, a smile brightened his face.

"Akitothought I would be needed soon. I'm staying the night, that is if you don't mind."

"Of course not Hatori! We'd love to have you stay. And what you mean I would get the wrong idea." Shigure leaned toward Hatori conspiratorially. "And what does Akito really have planned?" He whispered this last thing but I still heard him. Akito. I knew I've heard the name before but…where? Who was that little boy yelling? Was that me? Who was the woman I was crying over? Names and faces were running through my head but nothing made sense. Why did everything seem so familiar?

"NOOOO!…" I couldn't get anything straight. I felt like something hit me right in the gut and I staggered backwards towards the door. Everyone was staring at me. I started to panic for some reason. Events I didn't remember happening flashed into my thoughts. I couldn't stay so I ran.

"MIKA!" Tohru screamed and tried to grab my cloak but I was too fast.

I was almost out of sight of the house when something pulled me back. I whirled around and found that it was a "someone", but I couldn't see his face. I fought to get free but he grabbed my arms and spoke quickly and quietly.

"I don't want to hurt you Mika! I just want to talk!" It was Kyo. Even though his voice was serious in a way I had never heard before, something in it told me it was okay. I calmed down and we foundfallen tree and sat down. "What's wrong, Mika? Why did you run?" He was looking down at me obviously worried and confused.

"I…I don't know…I can't remember." I put my face in my hands and turned away. A few moments later a warm, but tentative hand alighted on my back.

"Don't worry. You can tell me. I'll listen to what's troubling you." Kyo was acting drastically different from how I had seen him act at school. However, something about his behavior was eerily familiar. I gave into instinct and laid my head on his shoulder and told him everything I could remember. I told him about school, Tohru, faces and names running through my head. I trusted him even though I had just met him. But something deep inside told me _that_ wasn't true.

"I had a feeling that was you," Kyo said with a smile while taking my hand. "You look totally different from how you look in school."

"Was that why you looked so surprised to see me this afternoon?" I asked quietly.

"Well…ummm…yeah. I knew you were the same girl in class because of your eyes but I didn't know you were Tohru's sister. Why are you in our grade when you're a year older?"

"Because I'm not a year older. Only two months. You see…Tohru's mother, Kyoko, is my step mom. Our father had a relationship with another woman before he married Kyoko. Kyoko knew about it but she still raised me and loved me like her own flesh and blood after father died. I never found out who my real mother was because she died giving birth to me. But then Tohru's mom died. I felt horrible, like it was my fault. I left that summer saying I was going to look for a job but I really left because my own mother died and the woman who cared for me was gone forever and I really didn't see any reason to stay any longer. I truly didn't mean to hurt Tohru like I did. It just ended up being like that."

"Did you leave to train?" I nodded sadly.

"Yes I did. I was weak then, I couldn't stick up for my self. My only friend stuck up for me but he ended up dead. This was right before Kyoko died." I turned my face away again.

"Your friend died protecting you?" Kyo was confused. I looked back at him.

"Not exactly 'died', but this is _really_ where it gets confusing. I remember my friend trying to protect me from someone. Then, Ithink I sawhim being thrown to the ground. I ran to help him but he totally forgot who I was and where we were. That's why I call him 'dead'. He forgot me, forgot everything, like it never happened."

"Oh…" Suddenly a look of disgust and shock covered Kyo's face. "Wait a second…did you say he forgot everything? Like he lost his memory?" His red-brown eyes were flashing angrily.

"Yeah…why?" Kyo was furious. His temper was going to blow soon and I decided then that I had said too much. "I…I've got to be going now…" I stood up, but Kyo wouldn't release my hand.

"Wait…" Kyo's anger had dissipated and he was clam like it had never happened. "Please. Stay the night at least. It's late already and it feels like a storm is coming. I don't…I mean…I'm sure Tohru doesn't want to lose you again. Plus, she's probably really worried about you."

Something in the back of my subconscious pushed it's way into my waking mind. _"I'm so scared and worried about you, Mika. I _don't_ want to lose you again. You _have_ to run. I know you don't want to but you _can't_ stay here. You'll get hurt. I can deal with…"_

"So will you stay?" Kyo's voice drowned out my memory. Who was the speaker? He sounded so familiar. What _was_ I so reluctantly running from? Who could the speaker deal with? "Mika?" Kyo's voice broke into my thoughts again. He was looking at me curiously and worried.

"Oh…yeah. I guess one night couldn't hurt. Thanks Kyo. You lifted a lot off my chest." I went to hug him but something held me back. A secret. Why did I sense this secret? Was it real or was I imaging things again? And if it was real, then who's secret was it? I intended to find out all the answers, and soon.

* * *

I hope that you all liked the second chapter. I'll be up later with the third chapter soon. Please R&R. 


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time but I have made some changes in some previous chapters and I will have the revised ones up as soon as I can. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. The new chapters will be up by the end of the week.

Neko-chan.


End file.
